Darkstalker's Pyrrhia
Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Darkstalker had become king? If Clearsight and Fathom hadn't put him to sleep under the mountain, if he had led the NightWings to war against the IceWings? Wonder no more, as you're about to get a peek into a Pyrrhia where Darkstalker reigns... =Introduction= Welcome to Pyrrhia, a land of 6 dragon tribes united under the rule of King Darkstalker and his wife, Queen Clearsight. The history scrolls all wax poetic about His Majesty's many brave conquests over the past 2,000 years--most notably his noble defeat of the now long-lost IceWing tribe. Ever since His Majesty took the NightWing throne, his tribe has been the biggest, smartest, most innovative, and most powerful tribe in Pyrrhia. As the saying goes, NightWings shape the world, other dragons just live in it. The five other tribes have their own respective governments, but each ultimately must submit to the NightWing tribe and to King Darkstalker. =A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia= ~By Queen Clearsight~ NightWings Description: Purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues Abilities: Can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows; some hatch with the power to read minds or see the future (or, very rarely, both) Queen: Queen Clearsight Known Animus Dragons: King Darkstalker, as well as many of his (very numerous) descendants MudWings Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough), hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into large mud puddles; usually very strong Queen: Queen Moorhen Known Animus Dragons: None SandWings Description: pale gold or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues Abilities: can survive a long time without water, poison their enemies with the tips of their tails like scorpions, bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire Queen: Queen Blister Known Animus Dragons: Jerboa, daughter of the long-lost animus of the same name SkyWings Description: Red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire Queen: Queen Scarlet Known Animus Dragons: None SeaWings Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies Abilities: Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers Queen: Queen Orca Known Animus Dragons: Queen Orca and her son, Prince Tidal RainWings Description: Scales constantly shift colors, usually bright like birds-of-paradise; prehensile tails Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly venom from their fangs Queen: Queen Dazzling Known Animus Dragons: None IceWings Description: Wiped out by King Darkstalker nearly 2,000 years ago, but while they lived, this tribe had pale-blue or silvery scales like the moons, ridged claws to grip the ice, forked blue tongues, and tails that narrowed to a whip-thin end Abilities: Could withstand subzero temperatures and bright light; exhaled a deadly freezing frostbreath Queen: Last known queen of the IceWings was Queen Snowfox, nearly 2,000 years ago Known Animus Dragons: Snowfox's mother, Queen Diamond, and brother, Arctic Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (SeaWingsareValid)